Iron or steel granules, also called shot or grit, are used in abrasive blast cleaning, granite cutting, shot peening and other applications. The efficiency of such equipment depends upon media flowing freely through the apparatus and impacting upon the workpiece being treated. However, the flow characteristics of the media vary widely during operation of the equipment. Commonly, the media is directed against the workpiece and then collected and recycled through the equipment.